


SWEATER

by kingstoken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: It should be discarded, but she thinks it still smells like him





	SWEATER

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Abby Griffin Daily's Four Day Fall Fest](http://abbygriffindaily.tumblr.com/post/177914137624/announcing-abby-griffin-dailys-four-day-fall), prompt: "sweater"

It’s ratty and worn, and it has been mended multiple times. It should be discarded, but she thinks it still smells like him. She keeps it with her bundle of worldly goods, beside her makeshift bed. At night she puts it on, although it is much too large for her, falling past her knees. When she lays down to rest she wraps it around her, because, for now, it’s all she has of him.


End file.
